


when you look at me like that, my darling what did you expect?

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Here I Am Again, enjoy, i am whats the word, still soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: jealousy can be a bitch, but god does it pay off sometimes.





	when you look at me like that, my darling what did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. enjoy this absolute shit show i wrote during work today. as always please chat with me about foxxay @ moonmotels on tumblr. happy reading!

***

Apparently, the academy had a visitor. Misty groaned, her sleep interrupted by the sound of the doorbell that rang at- she rolled over and squinted at the clock on Cordelia’s side of the bed. 11:03am. Misty rolled her eyes and faced the empty half of the bed she shared with Cordelia. She knew Cordelia wouldn’t be there, as she preferred to hold classes earlier in the mornings so she was free to have lunch with Misty every day. (It was the one thing Misty looked forward to most, besides bringing Cordelia to bed every night.)

Misty didn’t hold a class until 1:45, but her stomach was grumbling and she knew Cordelia had probably set out bagels and fruit (‘ _all those carbs, misty!_ ’) for her when she had went down to the kitchen this morning. These small little gestures filled Misty’s heart with joy, and she made a mental reminder to thank Cordelia later on.

Fortunately for her, Cordelia was already in the kitchen when she finally made her way down. “Misty, babe, I want you to meet someone,” Cordelia grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “This is Caroline, my best friend from ages ago!” Cordelia shifted and Misty came eye to eye with Caroline. Misty sucked in a breath. She was _beautiful._  Like drop dead, _if Misty had to chose between her and Stevie she might have to take a second to consider_ , gorgeous. Deep hazel eyes and caramel brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. She was also intimidatingly pristine looking, and she held out her hand to shake Misty’s as the swamp witch tried to frantically brush out some of the wrinkles on one of Cordelia's old t-shirts. Misty took it and mumbled a hello as Caroline gasped, “Oh! It is so nice to finally meet you, Misty! Cordelia has told me so much about you.”

Misty bashfully smiled, still in awe of the woman in front of her. She was trying to recall when Cordelia had mentioned Caroline to her. She couldn’t have possibly meant- this woman, this beautiful, intimidating, statuesque woman standing in front of her was the first girl Cordelia ever kissed, right? Misty’s heart seized as she asked, “How did you two know each other?”

Cordelia, still beaming, replied, “Oh, she was one of the smartest students here when we were, what? 15? God, we’re getting old.” Caroline laughed, the sound much like a fucking chorus of angels singing. ( _Of course._ ) “Yeah, as if you’re not glowing from the supremacy!” Cordelia just smiled and bit her lip, shoving Caroline’s shoulder playfully.

“Well, how about it, Cordelia, lunch? We HAVE to go back to that little cafe we discovered after your mom caught us in the greenhouse kissing that one time,” she playfully winked. Misty felt a fire start blooming in her chest. _The_ greenhouse? Her and Cordelia’s _greenhouse?_  
“Cordelia, babe, what about’cha classes?” Misty managed to choke out. Cordelia looked at the two of them for a moment, not fully recognizing the slight malice in Misty’s tone. “Well, if it’s alright with you honey, I’ll have Zoe cover today’s 11:30 potions class and I’ll make it back for my early afternoon one.” Caroline smiled, showing off her perfect fucking teeth. “Perfect! If- if that’s alright with you, Misty.”

Misty loosened up and shot Caroline a wide smile. “Of course, enjoy yourselves.” And with that, she grabbed her bagel, foregoing the fruit, and sauntered out of the kitchen to cool off in her greenhouse. She flitted around, watering her plants here and there, trying to come up with an excuse to not transmute herself right onto Cordelia’s lap as she had lunch with Caroline. Misty grimaced, shaking her head and trying to focus on the task at hand.

Later on, after her classes finished, Misty settled downstairs with a book and a cup of herbal tea. She usually reserved this time to spend with Cordelia, but she was busy giving Caroline a tour of the mansion to see the changes made since her time spent previously here. Misty heard the two of them coming back down the steps, and peeked behind her just in time to see Caroline pull Cordelia in for a lingering kiss on the cheek. Misty’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as she heard Caroline whisper, “thanks for today, Dee. Felt just like old times!” and with that, she was gone, back to who knows where. In Misty’s heart, she knew, deep down, that Cordelia would never do anything to jeopardize the love they shared for each other. Their love was like a cosmic bond that would have to be torn apart by God himself. It just didn’t help that Caroline was so... _pretty._

Cordelia walked in to the living room, smiling at Misty who was curled up on the corner of the couch. She sat down next to her, taking Misty’s legs and swinging them over so that they fell in her lap. “Hi sugar, how were your classes today?” Misty peeked over the top of her book at her and then back down. “They were fine.” Cordelia blanched at the shortness of Misty’s answer. Usually she chatted on and on about how great her girls were doing as Cordelia watched on lovingly. _Something must be up._ “You seem a little upset, want to talk about it?” Cordelia dropped her voice an octave, in case one of the girls were nearby. She knew Misty had a hard time talking about feelings sometimes, especially after her prolonged visit to Hell. The only person she ever really opened up to was Cordelia.

“Hm, no. Not really. Why don’tcha go ask Caroline how her day was?” Misty shot back, a little too forcefully. Cordelia’s fingers that had been rubbing up and down her thighs stalled. _So that’s what it was._ Cordelia got it now. “Baby, you know she was just my friend. My first kiss meant nothing to either of us. She heard about us on the news a few weeks back and just today had the time to drop by. Nothing else,” she exhaled, pulling Misty’s book down so she could look her in the eyes. “I know that Delia, I know it wasn’t anything else. But you just coulda told me she looked like _that_ before I came downstairs in my pajamas and unbrushed hair lookin’ like one of the animals I brought back to life in my swamp.” Cordelia’s fingers resumed stroking her thighs. “Well, I quite like it when you come downstairs like that. You’re extra cute in the mornings.”

Misty sighed, stretching so that Cordelia’s fingers were slid further up her thighs. “I guess it’s just so easy to be cute with all the beauty sleep I get.” Cordelia giggled, shifting so that she could cup Misty’s cheek. “I mean it. You’re the only person I want to go to sleep with, wake up to, and do every other waking activity with. I’m sorry we didn’t have lunch together, I’ll make up for it tomorrow.” Misty let out a small huffing noise. “Yeah, you better,” as she picked her book back up.

Cordelia grinned, sliding her hand all the way up Misty’s thigh to grasp her hip. “Or, I can just make up for it now.”  
Misty stilled for a moment at the contact, then threw her book behind her head without looking. The resounding clunk it made as it hit the floor made Cordelia laugh. Her fingers danced along Misty’s hip and got closer and closer to the wet heat that always seemed to make an appearance when Cordelia was near. Misty moaned, gripped Cordelia’s wrist, and delighted in the way Cordelia’s fingers began to tease. “Take me to bed, please.” That was all Cordelia needed as she tightened her grip and transmuted the two of them right back into bed.

Misty landed on her back amongst the 12 pillows Cordelia insisted on having on the bed. (Misty didn’t understand it, they really just got in the way for more important activities than sleeping.) She sat up on her elbows, watching the way Cordelia peeled off her own blouse and pencil skirt before doing the same to Misty. Lovingly, she bent over and kissed Misty’s neck, fingers scratching softly up and down her torso as she straddled her swamp witch. Misty’s breath hitched, chest tightening as Cordelia leaned into the space between her breasts. “I love the way you smell.” More kisses were peppered down her stomach. “I love the way you feel underneath me.” Another two kisses placed on either of Misty’s thighs as she squirmed and let out a deep moan. “I _especially_ love the way you taste.” She crawled back up so that she was straddling Misty’s waist again and grabbed her hand to bring it between her legs. Misty groaned, feeling the wetness that had begun to coat her slick fingers. “Do you feel that, Misty, baby? That’s all from you. No one else.” Misty couldn’t form words when Cordelia looked at and talked to her like this, so she just nodded forcefully and tried to move her fingers at a faster pace.

With a chuckle, Cordelia removed her hand from between her legs and began her journey to bring Misty to nirvana. Once she had rearranged herself so that she was between Misty’s thighs, her warm tongue made circles across the swamp witches’ clit as one hand snaked its way up to tease and lightly scratch a nipple. Misty couldn’t keep herself still. (Or _quiet_ for that matter.) Both of her hands gripped the sheets so tightly she briefly wondered if she would accidentally turn them to ashes with all the pent up magic and emotion coursing through her body. Cordelia’s hands stroked up and down Misty’s thighs, keeping her anchored down when all she really wanted to do was melt into the bed.

Words of encouragement floated up past Misty’s ears, where she was having a hard time focusing on anything more than Cordelia’s lips sucking on her so maddeningly slow. Squirming, and trying desperately to arch herself further into Cordelia’s mouth, she lightly grabbed a fistful of her Supreme’s hair and grinded down harder and harder. Cordelia laughed in between the licking and sucking, noting how desperate Misty seemed to be getting. “Are you ready to cum now, baby?” Misty nodded furiously.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“Miss Cordelia _please_ ,” was all Misty could manage to stutter out, having a hard time remembering to breathe in _and_ out. “I l-love you. I love you. Please let me cum.” Cordelia smirked and brought her tongue back down, managing to slip two fingers easily inside Misty, curling them with perfect timing to match the strokes she was making against her clit. That really did it for her swamp witch, and within moments Misty’s agonizing pleasure was coming to an end. (Sometimes, Misty swears she can hear a chorus of angels singing when she cums, but instead of angels that chorus is just Stevie Nicks serenading her personally.) At the end Cordelia pressed sloppy kisses back up her body until their bodies were molded together, skin to skin, chest to chest.

Afterwards, basking in the soft glow of the sunset with her girlfriend on top of her, Misty let out a shaky breath and pulled Cordelia’s chin up to press their lips together. Misty snaked her tongue out to taste herself on Cordelia’s lips. Cordelia’s hands were having trouble keeping themselves off of her, still continuously running up and down Misty’s shoulders and sides so incredibly softly as she leaned into the kiss. Misty thinks that even if Cordelia had her hands wrapped around her throat, her final moments would still be full of bliss.

“Do you believe me now?” Cordelia giggled into Misty’s mouth.

“Hm. I don’t know yet,” Misty feigned innocence. “Maybe I should call Caroline and have her come take you out to lunch more often if that’s the apology I get.”

Cordelia just laughed and replied, “we don’t need her baby. I’ll do that for you any time and place you want, until I’m old and grey. Scouts honor.” Misty wickedly smirked, grabbing Cordelia by the arm and transmuting the two of them to their quiet, secluded greenhouse quicker than Cordelia could blink. “I’m gonna hold you to that darlin’,” she winked as she perched on top of a table, spreading her thighs open.  
Cordelia just smiled and sank down to her knees.

Sometimes the gift of an apology comes _twice._


End file.
